A Rose By Any Other Name
by Fluffy-Emo-Chan
Summary: Yusei Fudo and Rose Thomas' first date


A Rose By Any Other Name.

**AN: This is the sequel to "It's Not A Horse…" another one of my YuseiXRose fanfics. They're based on a roleplay held on fb in the group "Risembool Rangers, Miniskirt Army Members and RolePlayers of Australia" Feel free to join us as yourself or a rp character :) Most of the things mentioned happened in the roleplay so sorry if it doesn't make much sense ^_^ And, of course, this entire "date" every single part of it, happened in the roleplay.**

Yusei Fudo stands on her doorstep, holding a bunch of flowers and his guitar behind his back. He waits patiently for the girl he has fallen in love with.  
'Mr. Yusei?' Rose opens her front door, smiles, and walks down the stairs toward him. 'Good evening.'  
'Hello Rose.' He bows. 'I brought these for you.' He holds out the bunch of flowers. They are roses, just like his girlfriend's namesake.  
She takes the flowers and blushes. 'Uh…thank you.' She smiles.  
He bows and takes hold of her hand. 'May I take you on a date tonight?'  
She blushes and takes his hand. 'I'd love that.'  
Yusei walks her around town, holding her hand tightly. 'Isn't it beautiful?' He stops, turns and smiles at her.  
'It is.' She smiles back, looking up into his dark purple eyes. 'It really is.'  
'But nothing is more beautiful as you.' He says gently, brushing a strand of brown hair out of Rose's face.  
Rose blushes, her cheeks going bright red. 'Uh…th-thank you Mr. Yusei.'  
Yusei chuckles. 'You don't have to call me Mr. Just Yusei is fine.' His cheeks are already a pale pink, just from knowing that she returns his feelings.  
'Are you sure?' She glances away; unused to calling anyone by just their name. 'Yusei?'  
He nods, 'I'm sure,' before glancing skywards. 'Look Rose, fireworks.'  
She follows his gaze. 'They're amazing Yusei.' She breathes, still getting used to calling him by his first name.  
He turns his attention to her. 'But nothing is more amazing than you.' He kisses her gently on the forehead.  
She blushes and embraces him. 'You're amazing too you know.'  
He blushes even more and holds her close. 'Rose, I will promise you this,' He says, 'I will be there when you need me, I will protect you whatever the danger and I promise to always love and care for you.'  
She smiles and blushes even more than she thought was possible. 'That's so sweet Yusei.'  
Yusei looks down into her eyes. 'But not more sweet than the Rose beside me.'  
'Yusei…' She looks up and meets his gaze. 'Thank you.'  
'You are most welcome my dear.' He hugs her tightly.  
She hugs him. 'I wish I could something like this for you.' She sighs.  
'But you have already done so much for me,' He smiles. 'You have made me the luckiest guy around.'  
'And you have made me the luckiest woman around.' She smiles. 'You're so good to Wrath too.' **AN: In our roleplay Rose is Wrath's adoptive mother.  
**Yusei turns and walks down the street, still holding Rose close. 'I'm used to kids, I don't mind if they are a handful or not.'  
She smiles and slips her arm around his waist. 'Well thank you anyway.'  
'Why don't we go down to the beach?' He suggests. 'It was beautiful last night.'  
'Alright,' she smiles, walking beside him.  
They walk hand in hand down to the beach. The duellist had finally convinced Rose to let go of Cain, and she couldn't be happier.  
'Sit down and I shall play you a song.' Yusei takes out his guitar and starts to tune it, keeping an eye on the woman beside him.  
She smiles and he strums a few chords, checking his tuning. 'I love it when you play for me.'  
He smiles at her. 'At least someone appreciates that I play.' He smiles. 'Rose, this song is for you.'  
She smiles and lays her head on his shoulder as he sings. 'It's such a beautiful song.'  
'And I love, love, love, you. I need, need, need you.' He smiles, 'I love you Rose,' He says and continues to sing. **AN: The song is 'Hello Beautiful' by Vic Mignogna. I don't own it but I wish I did 3.  
** She blushes slightly. 'I love you too Yusei.'  
He stops playing, lays his guitar down in the sand and pulls Rose into a hug.  
She hugs him back and kisses him on the cheek. 'You are so nice Yusei.'  
He smiles back. 'You're nice too.'  
'Thank you,' She smiles. 'And I'm sorry I thought your Duel Runner was a horse.' She blushes, remember the incident a few days ago when she had asked Yusei what type of horse his Duel Runner was. **AN: Read my other fanfic "It's Not A Horse…", it'll make sense then.  
**He chuckles. 'It's okay, it's not your fault.' He pauses and looks up. 'Look at the stars Rose.'  
She sighs happily. 'They're beautiful.'  
'Try to count them.'  
'But that's impossible!' She stares at him, bewildered. 'There's so many!'  
He smiles sweetly. 'That is how much I love you.'  
She blushes. 'That's so sweet Mr. Yusei.'  
'I know what you mean…' He kisses her on the lips.  
She closes her eyes and kisses back. After a few second they part. 'You do.' She smiles.  
'And please don't call me Mr; you don't need to be so formal with me.' He blushes furiously and goes back to playing his guitar.  
'Alright.' She giggles. 'Yusei, you're cute when you blush.'  
'You think so?' He blushes more then stands up. 'It's getting late, may I walk you home?' He offers her his hand.  
'I'd love that.' She takes his hand and stands up. 'As long as that means I get to spend more time with you.'  
He smiles, the blush receding from his cheeks. 'Well I guess you do get to spend more time with me.'  
She smiles back as they walk through the town. 'I'm glad.'  
Yusei stops and looks around. 'Rose, do you know which way to go?' He glanced around again, he was completely lost.  
'It's just up here.' She giggles and leads him back to her home. 'I guess…this means goodbye?'  
He shakes his head. 'We will see each other soon, I promise.' He says and he bows and kisses her hand.  
She smiles. 'Tomorrow, yes?'  
'Yes.' He nods. 'Tomorrow I will treat you to the most special dinner ever, my dear.'  
I can't wait.' She kisses him lightly on the cheek. 'Goodnight Yusei.'  
'Goodnight Rose.' He embraces her and waves goodbye as he heads for his own home, planning all the things he could do to make Rose happy.


End file.
